Janvier : Akemash'te Omedeto!
by Arya39
Summary: Un défi lancé par nos squatteurs préférés: écrire un OS chaque fin de mois pour fêter l'anniversaire des personnages du mois. Ce mois-ci, nous allons découvrir pourquoi Iva-chan ne doit JAMAIS tomber malade, au risque de gros dégâts sur... ...Beaucoup de monde. Enjoy! R&R!


**Konbanwa!**

 **Vous vous souvenez, je vous avait parlé d'un défi qu'on m'avait lancé? Eh ben voilà, je vais vous l'expliquer plus en détail: les garçons plus Sabo ont eut la merveilleuse idée de vouloir m'aider pendant que je faisait mes résolutions pour cette année 2017. Résultat, de fil en aiguilles, Allen m'a lancé le défi de fêter tout les anniversaires, des personnages des mondes que je voulais, durant une année entière. Ace a proposé que, au lieu de faire la fête le jour même de l'anniversaire, je fasse comme sur le Moby Dick: chaque dernier jour du mois, ils faisaient une grande fête en l'honneur de ceux qui avaient eut leur anniversaire ce mois-ci.**

 **Vous avez compris?**

 **Ok. Et pour me motiver, ils ont décidé que si je tenais pas les délai, ou le quota de mots (soit 3000 mots), je devrais leur verser le montant de la prime de Luffy _chacun_ et leur offrir un voyage _complet_ France-Japon. Entrer ici "dépenses du séjours comprises".**

 **Vous comprenez mon calvaire?**

 **Alors, pour m'amuser un peu aussi, je vais vous lancer un défi à mon tour: trouver de qui sont les persos présents dans cet OS déjanté.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Emporio Ivankov était malade.

Mais très malade.

Et un noryokusha malade, c'est pas beau à voir. Enfin, ça dépend de quel fruit il s'agit.

Ici, c'est le fruit des hormones, vous imaginez! Si Iva-san diffusait ses hormones à cause de la fièvre... Vous imaginez les dégâts?

Pour pallier à ce _problème_ , quelqu'un eut une idée: isoler Ivankov-san.

Sauf que les hormones ont fait des leurs, et la Reine des Travelos fut... _téléportée_ ailleurs.

* * *

Eiichiro Oda travaillait. Il sentait que quelque chose allait mal avec quelqu'un de sa connaissance, mais impossible de savoir qui. Alors il travaillait sur One Piece pour se changer les idées.

Mouais, pas convaincant. Hop! On efface, on recommence.

Jusqu'au grand siphon qui prit vie entre le taille crayon et la gomme.*

* * *

Uwah! Ses cheveux étaient encore en nid d'oiseau ce matin!

Son milkshake à la vanille à la main, Kuroko Tetsuya regarda autour de lui, marchant distraitement en frôlant presque le mur pour ne pas se faire bousculer par les passants. Ce matin, il avait un peu la flemme de louvoyer entre ces gens qui ne le remarquaient pas.

Il regarda sur le trottoir d'en face, mû par un mystérieux sixième sens: à la terrasse d'un café discutaient Masako Araki et Eiji Shirogane.

"Si tôt le matin?" pensa Tetsu.

Les cours n'avaient même pas encore commencé. Et pourquoi _ces deux là_ particulièrement discutaient ensemble autour d'un café.

Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, les deux adultes relevèrent brusquement la tête et croisèrent son regard.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

\- Ngh!

Tetsu ouvrit un œil pour le refermer aussitôt en gémissant. Il s'assit ensuite, les yeux fermés, et porta une main à sa tête.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir un tigre jouant au basket avec une panthère dans son crâne.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de regarder autour de lui. Mieux. Sa vision était floutée, mais ses paupières ne brûlaient plus.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Il se stoppa net dans son mouvement: ses cheveux...que dis-je, le _nid d'oiseau_ qui lui servait de cheveux, lui paraissait plus long.

Dans le genre, sa tignasse lui arrive maintenant au milieu du dos.

Tetsu s'examina, se tâtant le corps avec une frénésie peu habituelle pour vérifier si tout était bien à sa place.

Verdict: il lui manquait quelque chose et il avait quelque chose d'autre assez dérangeant.

Il avait une _poitrine_!

Dépité et légèrement honteux, il regarda autour de lui, histoire de voir si quelqu'un l'avait vu.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans la rue. Il se trouvait à présent dans une forêt immmmmmense d'où provenaient des grognements inquiétants de bêtes on ne peut plus sauvage. Une montagne surplombait l'étendue boisée. Impossible de savoir où il se trouvait sur le globe.

Et à côté de lui, deux autres personne gémissaient en se réveillant.

Tetsu les reconnu aussitôt: Eiji-san et Masako-san. Quelque peu...changés.

Eiji Shirogane se retrouvait maintenant dans la peau d'une femme...d'un âge avancé, mais dont l'aura était tout aussi austère que sa précédente apparence. Et Masako Araki apparaissait comme un homme de taille moyenne mais avec des muscles disant qu'il ne fallait pas l'embêter.

Tetsu se souvint du match contre Yosei, et il frissonna.

\- Ano... commença-t-il.

Les deux adulte sursautèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Tetsu maudit sa voix plus aiguë.

\- Je suis ici, soupira Tetsu, attirant leur regard. Savez-vous où nous nous trouvons, Masako-san, Eiji-san?

\- ...Et tu es? demanda Eiji après un moment de réflexion.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya, je joue dans l'équipe de Seirin.

\- Le fantôme! s'écrièrent les deux adultes.

Après un moment d'explications, enfin, de "on se rend compte de notre état, on agresse presque un lycéen pour les explications avant de capter qu'il est dans la même galère que nous et cherche des réponses", le trio décida de partir à l'exploration dans la forêt, ou jungle, d'après Masako.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où plusieurs personnes se trouvaient déjà.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux verts discutait avec son téléphone, un homme en uniforme noir et à l'allure dépressive était sur le point de se mettre en **dogeza** aux pieds d'une femme aux airs sévère et aux traits durs dans des vêtements rappelant sans mal l'armée.

Un garçon, assez jeune, un peu plus de 10 ans, blonds et portant une robe cherchait le _ciel_.

Des flammes soudaines attirèrent l'attention de Tetsu: au milieu de la clairière, une jeune femme _prenait feu_ et avait l'air d'engueuler la petite japonaise en face d'elle.

\- Mais...Ann, disait la..."fautive".

\- Rien à foutre que c'était pour avancer l'histoire! A cause de toi, j'ai laissé mon petit frère tout seul! Il va bientôt entrer dans le ShinSekai et je vais même pas pouvoir l'accueillir! Et je peux même pas remonter les bretelles à l'autre abruti! criait la dénommée Ann.

\- Il serait encore amnésique sans ta mort, pointa l'autre.

\- Il l'était à cause de toi. C'est toi, l'origine de toutes nos emmerdes. Et cet abruti a vraiment intérêt à ne pas foirer son rôle de grand-frère comme je l'ai fait. Je lui avais promis que je le verrai monter sur le trône..., fit Ann avec une pointe de tristesse. Oda- _chan_ , je te déteste.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas me tuer, au risque de stopper les aventure de ton petit frère, n'est-ce pas? sourit la petite Oda.

Ann émit un grognement vexé et tourna les talons. Tetsu remarqua qu'elle ne portait qu'un bermuda noir et un chapeau orange avec un collier de perles rouges. Ses pieds étaient nus et elle gardait les bras autour de sa poitrine pour la cacher.

\- Ann? sourit une...femme aux cheveux rouges, aux lèvres rouges, aux ongles rouges, aux sourcils...ah non, y en avait pas.

\- Quoi? maugréa Ann.

Tetsu s'approcha des deux femmes pour suivre leur conversation. De ce qu'il pressentait -merci son mystérieux sixième sens- elles en savaient plus que lui sur leur situation. Même si la grande femme rouge le faisait frissonner: elle était grande, portait un pantalon noir à pois jaunes et maintenait son manteau en fourrure rouge autour fermé de l'intérieur, l'autre main dépassant d'une manche. Si on suivait la logique de ce qui leur était arrivé, à lui et aux entraîneurs, ces deux femmes devaient être des hommes, originellement.

\- Ann? répété la femme rouge. Pourquoi pas _Ace_?

\- ...T'es qui? demanda Ann.

\- Eustass Cap'tain Kidd. 315 millions de berry, répondit la rouge.

Ann siffla.

\- 15 millions de plus que mon petit frère. Mais pas autant de mérite, provoqua-t-elle.

Tetsu sentit que ça allait dégénérer. Mais il voulait des réponses. Les deux adultes qui l'accompagnaient étaient partis de leur côté à la recherche d'informations.

\- Ano...? commença-t-il.

\- Répète-ça! grogna la rouge.

\- Il est arrivé jusque là sans une goutte de sang sur les mains, et il s'est fait des amis un peu partout, en faisant tomber les Shishibukai comme des mouches. Ce sera lui le roi!

\- En attendant, il est dans le coma à cause de son frère qui a fait a bêtise de se faire attraper et moi je peux continuer ma route. Il retient même l'autre enfoiré de psychopathe!

\- Et il va profiter de sa convalescence pour réunir des infos au lieu de se jeter droit au suicide!

\- Son équipage a complètement disparus, sans doute mort! Comment veux-tu qu'il me rattrape!

\- Parce que c'est mon frère! Il va te botter le cul et tu n'aura que tes yeux pour pleurer quand il atteindra Raftel!

\- Ano...? retenta Tetsu avec l'impression de regarder un match de ping-pong.

Un jeune homme blond portant une jupe et un haut court et bleu avec des bottes à talons arriva près des deux femmes en les interpellant d'un "Hey!" sonore.

Elles l'ignorèrent.

\- Oy! s'exclama le jeune homme. J'aimerai savoir si vous savez ce qui se passe ici?!

\- ...te les faire bouffer...! continuait l'une.

\- Est-ce que vous savez des infos?

\- ...difficile, je suis une fille...! répliquait l'autre.

Le jeune blond remonta des manches imaginaires avant de claquer les deux têtes l'une contre l'autre. Ce fut facile, dans leur dispute, elles étaient presque déjà collées.

Les deux femmes le regardèrent, surprises.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer! cria le jeune homme. Si j'en crois vos tenues, vous êtes des hommes en vrai, j'me trompe?

Hochement négatif de tête.

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce qui se passe?

Nouveau hochement.

\- Même pas une info?

\- Demande à l'autre affreux, marmonna Ann.

Tetsu décida de se manifester, maintenant qu'un semblant de calme était revenu.

\- Ano... Vous savez combien on est dans cette...

\- Kyaaa! cria le jeune homme alors que les deux femmes sursautaient violemment. T'es là depuis quand, toi?

\- J'étais là avant vous. Depuis la dispute entre Ann-san et Oda-san, répondit Tetsu.

\- Quoi?! s'écria Ann.

\- T'es un fantôme? demanda la rouge en ricanant.

\- J'ai une faible présence, admit Tetsu.

\- Pour en revenir au problème, je crois savoir d'où ça vient pour le changement de sexe, mais le reste..., commença Ann.

\- D'OÙ? s'écrièrent les trois autres.

\- Vous connaissez Emporio Ivankov?

\- Non, répondirent Tetsu et le blond.

\- ...attends..., fit la rouge. Ce serait pas le taré aux hormones?

\- On peut dire ça, accepta Ann. Pour faire court, ce mec à la pouvoir de changer de sexe comme il veut, lui ou d'autres personnes.

\- So ka, fit le blond. Je suis Lucy Heartfilia, et vous?

\- Portgas D Ann, répondit Ann.

\- T'es pas à jour, _Gol_ , ricana la rouge. Eustass Cap'tain Kidd.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya, dit Tetsu alors que Kidd et Ann se sautaient à la gorge.

\- Kuroko-chan, je te propose de chercher ce Ivankov, proposa Lucy.

\- Je veux bien, mais appelle moi Kuroko-kun, Heartfilia-san, grimaça Tetsu.

\- Tetsu-kun, fit Lucy. Et appelle moi Lucy.

Tetsu hocha la tête et le duo partit en quête.

En chemin, ils trouvèrent un petit garçon qui suppliait des voix de se taire. Ils essayèrent de l'aider, jusqu'à ce qu'une femme aux cheveux bleus n'arrive.

\- Maa... Vous êtes? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Je suis Lucy, et voici Tetsu, les présenta Lucy.

Lucy avait comprit que personne ne se connaissait, autant ne pas s'embêter à donner les noms complets.

\- Icebarg, se présenta la femme en caressant une souris blanche dans la poche-poitrine de sa veste après un léger sursaut en voyant Tetsu. Comment tu t'appelles, gamin? demanda-t-elle en se mettant à la hauteur du petit garçon.

\- A-Aisa, nee-san.

\- Maa...Tu as la _Voix_ , n'est-ce pas?

\- H-hai, sanglota Aisa.

\- Viens, on va voir un médecin.

\- Excusez-moi, fit Lucy. Ce médecin saurait-il ce qui se passe?

\- Peut-être. Maa...Suivez-moi, répondit Icebarg.

Tetsu suivit en ayant bien l'impression d'avoir été oublié.

\- Nee-san, ta _voix_ est faible. Pourquoi? lui demanda Aisa, démentant ses pensées.

\- Je suis comme ça, répondit Tetsu en haussa les épaules.

Le petit groupe arriva devant une vieille femme trapue avec une étrange coiffure qui auscultait une ...

Ça ressemblait à une femme avec une tête plus grosse que la moyenne et une espèce de justaucorps rose avec des bas en résille...une tenue assez équivoque, sans oublier la cape de la même matière que les bas. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à un choux-fleur violet où trônait une petit couronne.

Elle semblait assez mal en point.

\- ...Allez Ivankov-chan, faisait la vielle femme. ...Buvez ceci et la fièvre descendra.

Sa patiente obéit et il parut tout de suite qu'elle se sentait mieux.

A côté, un jeune homme, aux cheveux roux flamboyants et aux yeux verts envoûtant, s'affairaient autour de décoction mystérieuses avec un bâton bizarre.

\- Maa... Vous êtes Crocus-sensei, n'est-ce pas? s'annonça Icebarg.

\- ...Tout dépend qui me demande, grogna la vieille femme.

\- Je suis Icebarg, le maire de Water Seven, répondit Icebarg. Maa... J'étais un des apprenti de Tom-san.

\- ...Ah! Le gamin qui se battait avec l'autre! sembla se rappeler la vieille femme. ...Alors oui, je suis Crocus, pour toi.

\- Ce gamin, Aisa-kun, entends la _Voix_ , annonça Icebarg.

\- ...Je dois avoir quelque chose pour calmer les migraines, répondit Crocus. Qu'il reste près de quelqu'un avec une faible présence, ça fera office de barrage.

Et voilà comment Kuroko Tetsuya découvrit que, si sa carrière dans le basket n'aboutissait pas, il pourrait toujours se reconvertir en nounou.

\- Maa... Serai-ce le célèbre Emporio Ivankov? s'enquit Icebarg pendant que Crocus cherchait son remède.

\- ...Tout juste. Et il a une fièvre de cheval qui disperse ses hormones "changeuses" dans l'atmosphère. ...Quand il guérira, nous pourront retrouver notre état normal.

A ces mots, Lucy sauta de joie, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Crocus-sensei, appela une femme forte, un cigare dans la bouche. Voilà les plantes que vous m'aviez demandé.

\- ...Merci, Bege-kun.

\- Ce n'est rien, sensei.

\- Lily-kun! appela Crocus, et le jeune homme roux releva la tête de ses potions. Voilà les plantes que tu demandais.

Des éclats de voix retentirent soudain, attirant leur attention plus loin. Tetsu et Aisa allèrent voir, accompagnés par Lucy.

Il s'agissait de... d'un spectacle assez étrange: une sirène vêtue d'un veston foncé fermé en haut, laissant quand même voir un soleil rouge tatoué sur son flan gauche et un autre, l'inscription 1TC sur son biceps gauche, se crêpait le chignon avec une femme(?) ayant huit bras et plusieurs tatouages sur les épaules et le ventre. Une paire de bras dissimulait sa poitrine, les autres gesticulaient dans la dispute. Au milieu, un homme fin avec une queue de poisson rouge tentait vainement de s'interposer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne les choses en main et les gifle toutes les deux en les réprimandant vertement. Le tout accompagné de larmes.

\- Otohime-sama, murmura la femme calamar.

\- Hime-sama, fit la sirène.

Les deux s'inclinèrent en s'excusant.

Otohime-sama s'agenouilla devant elles et les pris dans ses bras en pleurant et en souriant.

Plus loin, une femme avec un air à la fois dédaigneux et supérieur, ayant de longs cheveux frisés et noirs et portant un costume noir avec une chemise rose saumon et un manteau noir rayé gris regardait la scène en marmonnant "foutues poiscailles" et autres insultes dans une barbe qu'elle aurait sans doute si elle avait été dans sa véritable apparence.

Lucy avisa un changement dans le comportement de Ivankov, aussi elle entraîna Tetsu et Aisa vers le groupe du médecin. Juste avant de tourner les talons, Tetsu aperçu un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges sourire légèrement avant de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'une jeune femme du même âge, blonde aux yeux verts qui sourit en retour. Leurs regards se fixèrent sur Tetsu qui ressenti un frisson désagréable lui remonter l'échine et choisit de suivre Lucy plutôt que s'attarder.

Quand ils rejoignirent le groupe d'adultes, Ann et Kidd se disputaient devant Crocus qui essayait tant bien que mal de donner un remède contre la narcolepsie -à ce qu'il semblerait- à la jeune enflammée. Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, portant ce qui semblait être un uniforme militaire noir et vert et des poings américains regardait la scène d'au air mi-blasé, mi-irrité.

\- ...Jeune fille, j'ai eut ton père à soigner et il était bien plus difficile que toi! perdit soudain patience Crocus. Et pourtant il était aux portes de la mort, alors je te prierais de t'asseoir et m'écouter si tu veux pas que je te botte le cul jusqu'à Raftel!

Pour le coup, Ann se calma net et bouda tout le temps que Crocus lui administra son remède sous les ricanements -étonnamment- discrets de Kidd.

A ce moment là, deux jeune filles à l'air vraiment, vraiment, vraiment timide arrivèrent. L'une avait les cheveux argent-gris bleuté lui arrivant aux épaules et des yeux bleus turquoise assez incroyable, un grain de beauté sous le droit. Elle portait un caleçon de bain violet et jaune et une veste de survêtement noire au nom de _Samezuka_. Elle se tenait les genoux l'un contre l'autre en tentant de faire descendre sa veste un peu plus sur ses cuisses.

L'autre fille avait les cheveux noirs assez courts qui dissimulaient à peine ses grandes oreilles et portait des lunettes à monture rouge foncé sur ses yeux noirs. Elle était assez petite et portait un uniforme scolaire noir dont la cravate était rouge rayée noir et blanc.

Elles allaient se présenter quand Ivankov eut un sursaut et une fumée rose émana de son corps, de ses cheveux, plus précisément.

Quand celle-ci se dissipa, Tetsu hésita sérieusement entre pleurer et se suicider: la bonne nouvelle, il avait retrouver son sexe d'origine. La mauvaise, il était un chat.

Sur ces fait -on passe Kidd, un gros chat au poil carmin, et Ann, un chat plus petit, noir avec des flammèches sur le bout des oreilles, qui se feulaient dessus-, une jeune louve arriva en roulant sur elle-même contre le flanc de la montagne et se stoppa net devant un chat avec une grosse tête et le poil violet et incroyablement frisé.

Elle le renifla avant de japper et se mettre à poursuivre _tout_ les chats de la clairière.

Cet après-midi là, Yuki s'éclata comme jamais en regrettant un peu que son petit frère soit trop malade/peureux (au choix) pour sortir jouer avec elle.

* * *

 **Voilà! Vous en pensez quoi?**

 **J'ai mis l'OS en Xover dans le Fandom du perso principal, et dans celui où on trouve le plus de persos.**

 **Et ce sera des OS séparés. Je les mettrai pas en compil ici, mais chacun aura sa page et tout. Donc en gros, si vous voulez être prévenus, vous avez le choix: visiter mon profil le soir de chaque dernier jour du mois, ou me followir xD**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour trouver les persos!**

 **Reviews?**

 **Ja ne ^.***


End file.
